Andromeda Jackson, Savior of the World
by bookowl26
Summary: Book 1 in the series of the "Great Heroes". Andromeda Jackson is the twin of Percy Jackson. Andromeda was trained by Hades, Chaos, and Dumbledore. Percy was trained by Chiron. The twins together are fated to save the world. But what happens when something goes wrong? I promise I'll add more Harry Potter.
1. Hail, Andromeda Jackson

**Me- Hello there Uncle Rick. You don't look busy. Why-  
Rick- *spills mug of hot chocolate* OF COURSE I AM BUSY!  
Me- Well, well. I'll go ask Nico. He doesn't seem very busy.  
Nico- Why did you say my name  
Me- Do the disclaimer. If not, then I'll give the-  
Nico- NO NO NO! I'll do it. | bookowl26 does not own Percy Jackson, or Albus Dumbledore. She doesn't own the Greek Gods and Goddesses either. |  
Me- Here you go Nico.  
Nico- *chews on Dauntless Cake* Thanks.  
Me- Uncle Rick, you can have some.  
Rick- Nope. I'm busy. *sees flying papers* Please don't distract me anymore, okay?**

* * *

Prolouge

Hello. My name is Andromeda Persephone Jackson, and you are about to hear the wild story of my life.

o0O0o

When I was born, my father was Poseidon. He had no idea I existed. Why? The fates had decided make my scent very faint, and make me invisible. My younger brother, Perseus Jackson, knew I was there. We had a faint telepathic connection. My first memory was of looking up at the hospital ceiling. The place looked nice and clean, until a bunch of cyclopes rushed in.

"There the kid is. I can smell her." "Can't we take the other one and then eat him?" "Remember. We'll get killed." "Oh yeah, I forgot." "Now let's take the girl and get out of here."

I was lifted up. A cyclopes fed me some Ambrosia and Nectar, and I became healthy. The cyclopes were about to take me off to their master, but then a man in robes carried me off. I was whisked to another dimension.

o0O0o

When I woke up, I realized I was five years old. And I had the knowledge of a ten year old. There was this man with a really long white beard, and these weird looking glasses. Back then, I thought they were sliced in half. He raised his head, helped me up, and spoke only four words.

"Hail, Andromeda Persephone Jackson", Albus Dumbledore bellowed.

I looked around, and I saw a dome shaped window at the top. Maybe I could escape, but I had a few questions.

"Is my name Andromeda Persephone Jackson? Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I named Andromeda Persephone Jackson?" I wondered, pushing my hair back over my shoulder.

"Ah, good questions. You were named Andromeda, because you and your brother were supposed to always fit together. Your brother's name is Perseus. But when time comes, you will save your brother. The princess saving the prince? I suppose. The fates can be cruel. Your middle name is named for Persephone, wife of Hades, who is the Greek god of Underworld. Some cyclopes were going to kill you. Persephone transported you to the underworld, and you have slept for 5 years. You still are sleeping. I have pulled you into a dream, because right now I am supposed to be dead. Which still feels weird. Andromeda, I have one last message for you. When you truly wake up, follow the bones. It will lead you to Chaos", and with that, the dream fell away, and I bolted upright.


	2. I have the most boring years of my life

**After all that happened last time... I think I'll do the disclaimer. I only gave Nico a tiny piece, no larger than the palm of your hand. And now everyone is jealous. | bookowl26 does not own anything above or below, except for the summary, rating, and name :3. Keep posted!**

* * *

After Dumbledore's message, I looked at the ground, groaning. How on Olympus was that possible? Me- speaking to dead people? I turned a 360 and found the trail. I followed it, and I was pretty sure I was going to die.

o0O0o

Andromeda POV (past)

The bones led to Hades' palace. I looked at the marble fortress. Then Persephone bounded forward, and wrapped me in a big hug.

"Andromeda! Finally. Let me explain. Zeus and Poseidon made Hades promise not to have any children. They called it the Pact of the Big 3. But the problem is, Poseidon, your true father, broke it. And so did Zeus. But I'm pretty sure Hades didn't. Or else, I will seriously chain him to a wall with plants", Persephone explained, looking down at me.

I felt gloomy. Honestly, from the tiny memories I had from being up above on the earth, I knew I was supposed to be on grass. But, Poseidon broke the oath. Or now, should I call him dad?

"You and your brother, Perseus-", Persephone was cut off by me.

"Is he living? Is he okay? Have the monsters got him? Shouldn't I be up on earth?", I asked, feeling worry.

Persephone wrinkled her nose when I said "Perseus", but she continued. "I can not tell you everything. But for now, you will be trained by Chaos. You will be trained in the Underworld. You must train for 7 years. When you get to earth, you will be 12. Slowly, your brother will discover that he is a demigod. The reason why you can understand me right now is that you were the rebirth of a genius. That genius jumped over the river Lethe, and didn't get her memory stolen. Use this information wisely, Andromeda. And don't tell a single living or dead soul about what you have heard." Persephone concluded, and she disappeared in a flash.

I just stood there, the 5 year old part of my brain wondering what to do, and the 10 year old sighing and trying to get to Hades, god of the Underworld.

o0O0o

After what seemed hours of waiting, Hades found me. He scratched his chin twice, and snapped his fingers. I landed in a bed, and the walls were painted various shades of blue. Hades gestured to the closet, which opened to reveal Ancient Greek armor, a few t-shirts, some shorts, and 10 pairs of sandals. Inside, there was a scroll of paper, in Ancient Greek, which told me everything about my room.

"Training is whenever you want it to start." Hades sighed, and left the room. Taking out the scroll, I decided to read it.

o0O0o

"The clothing and armor in the closet are enchanted to fit with you, and they change at your command. On your drawer to the right, there is a pen with a notebook. Everything you write will be saved. On the drawer to the left, there is a bag. You can store objects inside. When you call for training to begin, Hades will arrive and the room will change. There is a daily schedule too", I read, sighing. 7 years of training? Great, oh great, these are going to be the most boring years of my life.


	3. I get a chorus of singing ghosts

**You guessed it. I don't own George Washington, or the Greek Gods and Goddesses. I only own... etc. :3 thanks. And, I don't want to do the disclaimer every time. But somebody made me!**

* * *

3 years later...

Slash. Stab. Slice. I looked at my trainer, George Washington.

"You have done well Andro-", George Washington started...

 **"NEXT!"** , Hades' voice echoed off the room's walls. One thing about the loudspeaker- the ghosts actually think it is Hades, but the Gods and I are the only ones who know it is a loudspeaker.

George Washington scrambled off into the "done" line. He had taught me how to never give up. Hades had surrounded me with demons, and I had been fed no food. After a few days, I finally defeated the demons.

 **"COME ON WHO IS NEXT!"** , the loudspeaker boomed. A middle aged man stood in front of me, grinning. **"INTRODUCE YOURSELF AND STOP SMILING!"** , the loudspeaker shouted.

"Uh, my name is-", he was cut off by the loudspeaker, and he cringed.

 **"WHATEVER JUST SKIP THE INTRODUCTIONS. AND HURRY UP AND TELL WHAT YOU ARE TEACHING."**

"I will teach you how to aim an arrow at the target."

 **"GOOD! NOW BEGIN!"** , with that said, a silver bow appeared in my hands. I figured the loudspeaker would leave us alone for about an hour. I struggled to hold the huge bow in my hands, when suddenly a goddess showed up.

 _"Why is_ _this_ _man teaching this beautiful young woman how to shoot arrows? I, Artemis, the goddess of the hunt shall teach Andromeda Persephone Jackson!", Artemis shouted, facing the loudspeaker._

 **"Who are you intruder? What are you doing here?"** , the loudspeaker screamed.

 _"Didn't I already say, Hades, I am Artemis? I have come to teach this demigod. I shall not let her be taught archery by this man."_ , Artemis retorted, while looking at the man, who looked very relived.

And that was just the beginning of 7 long years.

o0O0o

Half a year later

"Happy birthday to- wait, why are we doing this?", a bunch of ghosts asked.

"Because I ordered you to. Back to singing", Hades sighed, resting his chin on his palm.

"Happy birthday dear Ana-"

"Use her full name."

"Happy birthday dear Andromeda, happy birthday to you!", the ghosts cheered, blowing whistles. Or raspberries. Turning to face the cookie with blueberries (from earth) on top, I stuffed it in my mouth. It tasted delicious. The ghosts moaned to eat, but Hades waved his hand and all fell silent.

 **"All must resume to training. Out."** , Hades shouted, which was the equivalent of the giant loudspeaker turned up to high level.

"Andromeda, I have to tell you something. Shortly after the next December, you will go and train with Chaos. We have delayed your time, so you may return to earth when you turn 11. You must wear the cloak Chaos gives you, to conceal your identity. If a single living soul find out who you are, then you must die, along with your brother. The time here you will spend is very little. Now, up on earth, your brother is celebrating his 9th birthday. But his celebration is way more worse than yours. Be thankful, Andromeda.", Hades said, and I landed in my bed.

So much for the soft landings, I thought. Then I packed my bags, for in a year and a bit I would be meeting Chaos. I would arrange my own schedules. When I get to Chaos, then I will train. And help my brother. I fell asleep, still in armor.

o0O0o

I suggest you not read this next part, but Percy, my brother, requested it.

o0O0o

My twin brother was facing the most ugliest person I had ever seen, dead or alive (remember the cyclopes). The man held something sharp in his hands, and he had a wooden thing in his hand. Percy cursed, calling the man "Smelly Gabe". The man taunted him, waving the wood object. Percy shouted for his mother, but Gabe reminded him that she was out shopping. I shouted "PERCY!", as the man swiped at him. Percy seemed to hear me, and with my help he created a water wall. Gabe seemed to not see it, because he was rushing toward him. SLAM. The water pushed him back as Percy stomped off to his room.

o0O0o

I woke up, drenched in sweat. Percy- I couldn't believe it. But, I didn't know this was there was worse to come.

 **I'll update soon. Sorry for the 5 hours with no 3rd chapter.**


	4. Ghost chili

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson, Apple, and Imagine Dragons. But if I did... now let's get started on the story.**

* * *

After the dream, I was shaken up. I heard Dumbledore's voice from above.

"When you truly wake up, follow the bones. It will lead you to chaos."

It stayed in my mind for a few weeks.

o0O0o

2 months later

Nine year old Andromeda was learning math. Well, she was learning 13 year old math. So that is why Archimedes taught her. Hades had an automaton snap its fingers every 5 seconds to keep the ghostly Greek ADHD teacher from getting distracted.

"What is the formula for a circle's area?" Andromeda asked, searching her memories.

"DIDN'T I ALREADY TELL YOU? PI PI PI PI PI PIZZA PI PI PI! The formula is pi*r^2. Otherwise known as pi times r squared." Archimedes shouted gleefully, bouncing around the table.

The ghosts started playing the blame game when there was a son of Athena who discovered that _somebody_ decided to give Archimedes a HUGE bag of lollipops.

"Quiet down. If you don't I'll stuff your mouths with ghost chili" Andromeda smirked, looking at the array of open mouths.

There was that son of Athena at it again. "Ghost probably means in the upper world right now scary. People are always afraid of ghosts. Well, I guess we don't want that" he declared, raising his voice.

That was the moment Hades chose to walk in.

 **"Who gave the lollipops? :( to them! I have decided that Andromeda shall have a trip to the world above once every year!"** Hades proclaimed, sighing at the groaning and pleading ghosts. Snapping his fingers, all fell quiet. **"Now is the time for her to go to the mortal world"**

And so I followed him.

o0O0o

"PACKING MY BAGS AND GIVING THE ACADE-" I quickly shut the i-pod. Who knew the underworld had internet? Then Hades led me to the passage.

"Bye Andromeda. And remember, go to Long Island sound, and whisper into Chirons ear. He'll know. Then, you can explore Virginia, California, and Florida. Monsters have been sighted around those areas, and remember- use River. River will get rid of the monsters easy and fast. And don't try to summon a bone. Or I will zap you into Tartarus. Out by 5 o' clock", Hades reminded me. Groaning, I looked at my backpack. Some water. Good. If I had water, I wouldn't have to use River that much. Staying concealed is going to be hard, but I'll rock their world.

Now who is going to send things to Tartarus?

o0O0o

"Gods of Olympus, don't you know the rules?" "Hey, quit pushing me around"

The bus up to earth was being noisy. Andromeda sighed and rested her chin in her hands. _'When will I reach earth?'_


	5. On top of the world, on top of the earth

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Why are my hands typing this? I don't want to. I must catch this person. Wait, my hands are typing these words because I want them to.**

* * *

The bus shook as Hermes took a turn. Nope, that was one of Hermes' minions. His helper from Olympus, who was his second-in-command drove the bus from the Underworld and up. The bus boomed one thing over and over again- Top of the World, by Greek Fire. I decided not to mention that it was by a band named Greek Fire, and the title said "On top of the world". I decided that Hermes did that on purpose. Sighing, I turned to read the time meter. 1 hour until we arrive.

When we reached earth, the bus filed out, and we left. I ran to the nearest tourist station and snapped my fingers. The mortals payed no attention to me. Then, I went to the bathroom, finding a water fountain.

"O- Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me-", I thought of who to get an Iris message to. "-show me Thalia Grace."

That was stupid. The Iris message directed at a tree. But, I had intentions. Overhearing the location, I sneaked to a tourist's bag when I stopped myself. Swiping at the message with River, I left Nevada for Virginia.

o0O0o

"DO YOU FELLOW CYCLOPES DISCOVER THAT THE GIRL HAS RETURNED?"

"OF COURSE I DID YOU IDIOT!"

"THEN GO AND TRACK HER!"

"WHO MADE YOU BOSS?"

"THE MASTER! NOW GO!"

The cyclopes scattered, eager to find Andromeda.

o0O0o

I grinned as the truck lurched forward. Being invisible in the upper world had it's perks. But, down in the underworld, and those other places, I would be visible. I decided to stick to sea or underground. And those four years of training were awesome. Because I could jump off 2 stories above the ground and not get hurt at all. And jump from building to building.

Suddenly, I heard very familiar voices.

"She's there. Go and get her."

"Don't eat her! She's larger. But can't you still roast her?"

"Yes we can. GO!"

I swung River. But, chances were, there would be more monsters. And most of them won't be this easy.

o0O0o

"Hurry up Percy. You'll be later for 4th grade. Remember, play nice with the other kids. And I'll give you some blue candy. Stay good!". Sally Jackson kissed Percy's head, and turned to her phone.

'New text message from "Gabe"'

Make me my bean dip or else I will add to Percy's painting

 _Oh no you won't. I'll get Dionysus to turn you into a rock. Or Zeus will zap you. And remember, Gabe Ugliano, you stay out of trouble, or else you will get smacked in the head._

NO!

 _Do what I say._

Fine.

o0O0o

"Waking up at the start of-", I was regretting to bring my i-pod on to earth. I mean, it played music when monsters were near, but seriously? At top volume? And I'm still invisible. Ignoring the strange look being cast in my direction, I sank down on my seat. Suddenly a butt sat on top of my hand. Thinking fast, I crawled out from underneath the seat, and I looked for an exit. There. An open window. I reddened as I jumped out of it, thinning myself in the process.

 **(No actually this is what I'd actually do, XD I'll continue)**

"A monster, a monster, I turned into-", I then decided to tell the i-pod one thing.

"SHUT UP!"

That was not the best idea. People started to argue about rudeness and being mature, so I sneaked out. When was I ever going to reach Virginia?


	6. The golden apple

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything below**

* * *

Rushing through the trees, going as fast as I can run, monsters chasing after me, boy I sure am having fun!

That was the best prayer I could give to Apollo. I totally expected him to appear in front of me, and make all those monsters go ka-boom.

Well, you don't always get what you want. Sometimes you get the total opposite. I think I have got the monsters. Slash. Stab. Training with the world's greatest d _ead_ heroes sure did help you with strategy and technique.

I needed a water source.

But what happened next was totally crazy. There was a flash of blond, and somebody took care of them for me. Ducking behind a tree, I finally let out a breath.

"Lord Hades, may you please give me a cloak to hide behind? I mean, sound proof. So people won't hear me. Well, make it invisible too. Thanks", I said, glancing at the ground. Pop. A bush uprooted. Grabbing what I needed, I speed off toward the north.

o0O0o

"WHERE IS LUKE! When is he coming back? What is he even going on a quest for? What will the Hermes cabin do without him?" Annabeth asked Chiron, swarming around him like a pesky fly.

Grover was about to speak when Malcolm opened his mouth, and cast a glare. Grover knew he had a plan in mind. "Annabeth, we don't know yet, please stop. The best we can hope for is that he comes back in one piece, with his quest finished", Malcom assured her, placing a palm on her shoulder. Malcolm was only there for half a year, but he surely knew a ton of things.

"Fine", Annabeth huffed, and sped off to her cabin.

Chiron, Malcolm and Grover exchanged knowingly glances, and smiled.

o0O0o

"Father, what is next", Luke murmured.

"Hermes is currently unavailable. Please leave a voice message at-", the robot spoke flatly. Luke slashed the phone in half, and walked to what his senses assumed was the west. He had encountered a few hell-hounds, which was a lot for the 16 year old. He had used his nectar for healing the scratch down his leg, and he limped forward.

He had to get a golden apple. He had to.

 **(That's the end of Luke)**

o0O0o

Reaching somewhere near Long Island Sound, I relaxed. To others, it would mean another hour of driving, but to me it meant swimming. Breaking through the water, I felt my lungs fill up. After this swim I would go to Camp Half Blood, then go to California.

30 minutes later

Panting, I reached the camp borders. I knew the place radiated energy, by the way the borders shimmered. Running through it, I reached the main part. Gasping, I looked at the beautiful scene before me. This was the place Persephone had told me about. Of course, it had changed in twenty five years. Reaching what I thought was the Big House, I ran inside, careful to not make any sound. Then reaching the Centuar and giving my message, I looked around for Ambrosia. Perfect. The Hermes cabin. I would get them to steal some. Or else, their spare pants would be gone!

o0O0o

Hades carefully observed the two screens- one projecting the Lotus Hotel Casino, the other of Andromeda. Nobody in the world could know about those demigods, Andromeda, Bianca, and Nico. Popping a square of Ambrosia in his mouth, he decided to go to the mega speaker.

 **"ALL GHOSTS PLEASE RETURN TO ELYSIUM, OR THE FURIES WILL WHIP YOU!"** , Hades bellowed, but also trying to avoid listening to the ghostly screams of protest. Hades decided one thing- if the girl was to go to Chaos to train, then she would go there as soon as possible. When she turns 9 1/2, then she would go. Andromeda would be more mature, and understanding.

o0O0o

I ran to the lowest ground point, then let Hades know I was done. But instead the vines around me curled and tried to strangle me.

"Nice try Andromeda, but you will not escape", a woman's voice announced. It was silky, but full of pure hate.

"I know who you are, and don't you try. Go away before I get Chaos to strangle you!" Andromeda growled, slicing through ten vines.

"I know who you are, and don't you try. Peculiar. Chaos will be destroyed by me. And brats like you", the voice said, overwhelming Andromeda. She concentrated on death and suddenly rose up. Whatever the mortals saw, Andromeda couldn't think of it. A comet? A star? A bird? A lamp? She then plummeted to the ground way below, landing on Hades' bed. He raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to come in his direction.

After explaining what he thought, Andromeda's gears started turning. 9 1/2. That was tomorrow.


	7. All I do is sleep

**I do not own anything above or below.**

* * *

"OKKKAAYY packed everything? Good. Then you are free to go", a ghost told me. Shouldering my backpack, I left for Tartarus.

'Comeonit'stheonlywayandyouhaveto', Hades yelled.

'But why do I have to?'

'GoIfearIwillneverseeyouagainBYE'

'Why are your words sticking together'

'I said go'

I hiked downward. This was not a good idea. I reached the river Phlegthon, and suddenly a woman appeared in front of me.

"Ah here we have Andromeda, come with me, I am Chaos", she muttered, looking down at me. I trembled.

I was zapped out. Then I fell asleep again, in a coma for 2 years.

o0O0o

"In a coma? AGAIN?" my voice echoed across the room.

"Relax, you have the knowledge, skill, strength and flexibility of somebody who has trained here for half a year. Believe me, that's really powerful (like Percy powerful XD)", a cool voice said, the sound rushing over my ears like flowing water. I clamped my hands against my ears.

"Now you are 11 years old, and your brother is beginning to suspect he isn't normal", the voice announced.

GODS. OF. OLYMPUS. DI. IMMORTALES.

I. WAS. 11.

The only thing I did up here was sleep.

"Okay..."

"Now get up to earth. First you will need a disguise. I name you Bella Smith, daughter of Hermes. Hermes has agreed to make a hologram of a cadeceus, but when Zeus finds out I'm afraid he will be furious. Of course, he is just a baby compared to me...", the voice (who was Lady Chaos) joked icily.

I looked down at my body. I was wearing a pair of jeggings, a skirt, and a light grey t-shirt with a moon design. I was wearing a gold necklace, one which I could have power over. There were 10 tiny charms, and if I were to smash one a power would come to my will, but only for a month. I also had a silver bracelet with 2 Greek letters carved into two circles. There were also two Imperial Gold circles with Latin in them, and one that kept changing from pure silver to black.

"If you need a memory spell, than rub a charm against your necklace. The ones with Greek on them are for wiping the greek's memories, and the ones with Latin are for wiping the Roman's memories. See that Silver and Black one with a moon? Touch it when it's silver, you come to me, and touch it when it's black, you go to your Uncle's palace", Lady Chaos explained, pointing to each bead.

"There will also be a new one with green and blue, which is for earth and sea", she added.

That was very confusing. The information slowly downloaded into my head, and I waited for Chaos to transport me to the earth.

 **Sorry if this was a short chapter it was meant to be. Thanks and I'll try to update later!**

 **bookowl(s)26**


	8. Uh oh, she's coming to the attic

**I do not own "Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez. Nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

"She's going to the attic for a prophecy?"

"But why?"

I was seriously tempted to smack the Aphrodite campers in the face. Honestly, I even considered to erase their memories.

"No-" the dull voice inside of my head whispered. "save the charm for later "Bella". Why did Lady Chaos ask me to call you Bella?"

"Because my "full name" is Annabella, which shortens to Ana, which is a nickname for Andromeda. And she didn't think of any other name, she wanted nobody to have the same name as me. What's your name?" I thought back.

"Call me Lydia", it whispered.

"Lydia is a lively name, why give it to you?" I asked.

"Ahh, picky picky. My name is Lydia. If I spoke clearly, people within a 5 feet diameter could hear me", Lydia told me.

"Kay Lydia", I mentally grinned back.

I noticed the some Apollo campers were staring at me. I stared (or more like glared) back, and they had a frightened expression before turning back to the poor kid who got harassed by the Ares cabin.

o0O0o

"I SAID, I WASN'T GOING TO GO UP THERE! IT WAS A DARE!" I roared at the small crowd gathering around me.

"Do it! Do it!" the crowd of Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena and Hermes cabin cheered.

I climbed up the stairs.

o0O0o

"I said, shut the **** up!"

"WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO CUSS!"

"But nobody can hear us?"

"The ones who are trying to sleep can. And George, stop before I-"

"I get it. I'll shut up myself."

"Wait, it that a person?"

"OOH! Martha, she's the-"

"I told you to be quiet! She's already here!"

I looked at the squirming snakes, trying not to quiver.

"How much did you hear?" Martha asked, trying to glare at George.

I was pretty sure these snakes were like Lydia, but it seemed like all others could hear them too. I managed a fake laugh before breathing out my answer.

"Almost all of it!", and Martha hissed at George.

"Don't mind the snakes, they are always like this. George, stop chasing Martha. Smar-", Hermes looked very frustrated.

"Aww, come on Hermes? Just one more-"

"George", Hermes sighed. The snake gave a muffled response, but Hermes nodded.

"Andromeda, this might be a lot of information to-", the god was cut off.

"I know, Hermes", I cut him off flatly.

"-register, but I there are Romans", he finished.

"I'm not surprised," I smirked, Chaos obviously didn't tell him that I already knew. "I already know. I'm going to use the first memory charm, then I am going to Camp Jupiter."

"Yes, my girl. Or should I say my "daughter"?" Hermes laughed, then looked at his phone. "Oh, missed 1000 packages, gotta go! Ask Iris to-", the prankster god disappeared in a flash. I looked outside, ducked behind a bush, and preformed the magic. It was amazing. I headed off to the south, not even bothering to pack my things. I had already got them. Looking down at the bags in my hands, I rushed down the hill, and into the mortal world.

 **Author's note: Andromeda, or Bella has to get down the hill, past Long Island, and into a quiet place so she headed to the one place she could think of- New Jersey. But what adventures await her?**


	9. Romans come and romans go

**Guess da quote! From where? From a Percy Jackson book. Guess it! Oh I do not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

I kept on running, using super speed. I didn't look back. **(Hey guess where I got that from!)** I ran down to New Jersey, which only took me about 1 1/2 days. That was really slow.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium" I read, looking at the sign. Peering inside, I found a few... interesting statues. That triggered something... think, Andromeda.

Aunty Em. Garden Gnome. Garden gnomes are made of stone. Aunty EM. Aunty M.  
Aunt Medusa owns a Garden Gnome emporium. She is back again, looks like we are going to have a harder war.

I step forward, sword in hand.

* * *

"So, what happened to your father again?" Medusa asked. I could hear quiet hissing noises, but there was ONE final way to make sure my hypothesis was correct.

"He was killed in a car crash, but why do you live alone? And since all my relatives are so mean... can you show me someplace safe?" I beg, using my eyes.

Medusa probably thinks I am a daughter of Hermes. I suddenly bend over, gasping in pain.

"Are you alright?" she asks, looking at me. I shake my head.

"Is there a bathroom here...", I ask. I know no one except my fellow Chaos members can see me do my magic, since Chaos needs it to be secret. Gods, monsters, demigods, and some Titans, Giants, and Primordials can't see me do my charms.

I raise my necklace, chant an Ancient Greek spell (I was in the bathroom), and one of the 10 wish pearls I had floated down.

"Η δύναμη για να σκουπίσει και να διαβάζουν το μυαλό", I whispered, and the orb floated up.

"Who's mind do you want to read?" A robotic voice asked.

"Anybody's who is near me", I whispered, and my body glowed with power. I raced out, and Aunty Em frowned. I suppose she saw me throw up.

Wow, this ability is cool, but it is shortened to a week...

"I have a really nice husband who would gladly take you in. But we are divorced, so we almost never meet. Care for a snapshot?" Medusa asked.

"No thanks, Aunt Medusa. I'd gladly not turn to stone", I mutter, shielding my eyes. She unwraps her veil, a hissing sound starts. I call on the "ability" to speak.

 _So, what does our enemy have in mind?_

 _She wants to battle you with a sword, after you lose, she will jump on you and force your eyes open._

 _That's bad. Let's use bow and arrow._

I shoot an arrow in her chest, and she falls. I carefully re-wrap her head, and I stuff her in a closet. Then I stab my sword into her head and she passes out.

Goodbye, Aunty Em. I got some souvenir snakes, you got a hair cut.

* * *

"So what do mean you know all this?"

"My mortal parent told me."

"FINE it has been 1 hour go in the 4th cohort", Amber, the current praetor sighed. She was a daughter of Mercury blessed by Mars and some other god.

Amber leads me to the 4th cohort, and I train.

 _I'm too lazy... 2 year timeskip_

"Andromeda. About time", Lydia whispered. I nodded, hiding behind a bush. Rubbing the pearl, I wipe memories, and I speed out as fast as possible.

I remember Lupa telling me that I would be a fine warrior. Wait. LUPA? I haven't wiped her mind yet...


	10. I, won't, calm, DOWN!

**I do not own "Half Truism" by the Offspring. Nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Okay. This is harder than you think. After years and years and years of training- there is one obstacle.

Getting terrific internet.

Dang those monsters.

o0O0o

'Lupa. Lupa. Lupa. Lupa?' I think, looking to our Alpha.

'The Andromeda girl is more powerful than we think. She knows about Greeks', she thinks.

'She is also a charming magician', another wolf, Moon, adds.

'I'm afraid Gaea will target her', Silver notes.

We stalk around, growling. There going to be a war, if the Romans knew about the Greeks. Octavian will probably lead the Romans and the world will explode.

o0O0o

"Inhale. Exhale. Don't worry about what they think about you", Lydia whispers. I try to glare at the 'adoptive parents' I lived with, and I get a smirk in return.

Oh gods.

(Time flurry- Sea of Monsters)

Destroy. Aim at Scylla. My _only_ goal. Pulling the cloak over my head, I try to save the boat, which is where I'm standing on. (Time works different in Chaos, I aged 2 years, but it really was 1), I jump down, and I pray to Hades. He answers, and blocks Poseidon, and meanwhile, I grab Tyson, and haul him up onto the island I made. Annabeth and Percy are gone.

(Time flurry- Titan's Curse)

During this year, under my invisibility cloak, I travel around, and I kill every monster in sight. I know the Labyrinth is open, so I go through it, and I destroy monsters. I know they are working for Kronos, for there was something... time-ish about them.

Going back up to ground, I spy on my demigod cousins. Thalia and Percy were battling a manticore. I shot an arrow, a golden one, and then the hunters came. The Manticore leaped up with Annabeth, and disappeared. Following it closely, I got stuck in the time travel it used.

"Come on Ana-dro-meda. Use the powers", Chaos cooed, gesturing to my necklace. Pulling out a bead, I rubbed it and used my 2nd power.

"Η δύναμη για να πάρει τον εαυτό μου έξω από ηλίθιο καταστάσεις", I muttered.

"Wish granted."

Kay. I pushed myself out of the funnel I was in, and I collapsed on a grassy plain. I so did not word that nicely.

o0O0o

(Time flurry- Battle of the Labyrinth)

Whoa, my brother is in here. My brother. Really, he is in here. I can feel his blood.

This is a Polybotes power? I'd hate it to be that... FOCUS!

Isn't that Luke, the guy who failed his quest? And the one that saved me? And the... **FOCUS!**

Kill the monsters, and then relax and go on to the next- _**FOCUS.**_

That 5 lettered word seems to hate me right now.

o0O0o

"Well done there, 10 hellhounds down, go on", Lydia cided.

I stop, I pause. Who is that?

It's a certain black haired green eyed boy.

I think he knows I am here. Lucky for me, he has no idea I'm there...

* * *

 **Author's note- Short chapter... anyways, I just realized everybody who attempts this "Percy has a sister" thing fails and doesn't update. I don't exactly want this to be one of those people, and I'll try to update every 2 days.**

 **Adieu,**

 **bookowl26**


	11. Touche, they are arriving

**Whoa. I would totally love it if you reviewed, please. PLEASE! Nobody to give credit to...**

* * *

I stare at the hologram of the black haired girl with green-blue eyes. She looks like my twin! Or maybe I'm just dreaming...

I'm Percy Jackson, and this is one of the most surprising events in my life.

The girl disappears, I surely must have been hallucinating. Annabeth shakes her head and pokes me.

"...OW!" I yelp, turning to her.

"WISEGIRL!"

"Seaweed brain."

"Owl face."

"Fish eater."

"Hey!"

"My, the person who helped defeat Gaea is yelping at her girlfriend's taunts?" A new voice says from behind me. Jason turns over and looks at me. "Come on, it's time for the daily bro challenge."

"Alright bro", I answer, flashing Annabeth a grin. She turns away and sighs loudly, like LOUDLY.

I know she is going to spy and bet on Jason and I- who will win. Of course, she drags along with her Piper. Sometimes Thalia. Then they would film it and show it to the camp.

What I don't know is that she is not the only one (along with Piper) spying on me.

o0O0o

Whoa, slow down. I have to keep track of my brother's life! Lydia says I'll follow him, so that is what I do. I can't believe I started a whole entire new war.

I find him sitting next to the ex-praetor, Jason.

They start challenging each other. From what I heard, I think Thalia (Jason's older sister) and I will get along perfectly.

o0O0o

I find that creepy feeling that the ghost is watching me. But I don't want to un-focus on what I'm doing. I have to win against Jason!

Piper tosses a shiny coin between her hands, eager to bet. The game ends when Annabeth blows the whistle.

"Boys, for the 141th time you have a draw."

I see the girl again, who is snickering.

I wonder who she is.

o0O0o

Looks like my brother is doing ridiculous things.

I rip off my cloak, and I pull him toward a Chaos portal.

o0O0o

I feel a jerk behind my navel, and I'm pulled by the ghost girl.

"I'm Andromeda Persephone Jackson, I've been following you for the past year, but I decided to make myself visible only to you 5 minutes ago, I'll spill."

"When I was little, I was kidnapped by a group of Cyclopes, because I was way more powerful than you. Persephone, Hades's wife, came in and saved me. We have almost the same nickname", Andromeda rolled her eye, and continued speaking. "I can make portals, small ones, to go to anywhere. I'm more powerful than you. We have some type of ancient twin connection that nobody else seems to have."

"I do know about Luke, everything. I was by your side the whole entire time."

"Little brother, there is an upcoming war. And we must fight Titans and Giants, but they are stronger than Gaea."

"We must fight... the whole entire group of titans. The peaceful ones don't participate. That only takes off 25 enemies."

"We have 50 more Titans and Giants to defeat."

"And little brother, that is why we must prepare. I have a group of soldiers if you want."

o0O0o

I think about the time when I "accidentally" opened the portal. If I remember correctly, the troops had more interesting business to do, like blowing up entire galaxies. The portal I opened is one part of the huge upcoming battle.

With the help of 2 strong Chaos warriors, 2 angry camps, 12 Olympian gods and goddesses, and one Andromeda Jackson,

Our chances are not very high or low.

* * *

 **Okay... so Andromeda "accidentally" opens a portal right around the time Rachel gives the Phrophecy. It was a small portal, but it became bigger...**


	12. We're the warriors who built da universe

**Hmm... that doesn't sound right. Credits to Imagine Dragons and all my fans who MADE me update! Thanks because otherwise I would have gone and left . I'll tell you later down below. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I lost all my hard work because of the stupid internet!**

* * *

"Seaweed brain."

"Seaweed brain!"

"Seaweed brain?"

"PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON YOU BETTER COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I find him collapsed on a rock, wheezing. "Spill. Now."

"We are in danger, Annabeth. A new war is coming up between us and 75 giants and titans, and I have a twin, she is supposedly named Andromeda Persephone Jackson. She is really powerful, Annabeth. Listen. We are going to have to fight.

"No matter what, we'll be together."

I take Percy by the hand and I run off to Chiron.

o0O0o

I push the navy blue cloak over my head, and I glance at the others.

Code name fire is lacing up her combat boots, and she looks ready to punch code name air in the face.  
Code name air is arguing with code name earth.  
Code name earth is patting his jean pockets and combing his hair.

"Are you ready yet? Gather up yourselves, and we are going to the 3rd planet."

o0O0o

"Stop arguing!" I yell at Zeus, king of Drama.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" Zeus screams, holding up his Master Bolt. I make an ice shield, and the bolt bounces back into Zeus' hand.

"I'm Water, and my powers are the worst. Fire, the other girl, probably has the best. Fire would just burn an immortal into a crispy pile of ashes if they screamed "INTRUDER" at her. If she's lucky, she can blow up the planet", I say silkily. A few seconds later, Fire will automatically challenge the strongest person in the room. She's done it many times.

"Well since Fire is the most powerful with powers, how about her with a weapon?" Ares sneers. "Fire punk we are on it." Ohh Ares you are going to burn! By the hands of Fire!

Five seconds later, Ares is laying on the ground, out cold. The gods agree silently (excluding our favorite war god) that they shouldn't anger us.

"Take us to Camp Half-Blood or else I'll make Zeus lay down on the ground along with Ares", and Athena agreed. I give Fire a thumbs up and she smiles back at me.

o0O0o

I sigh when two Ares campers trample over my flowers. I really badly want to trip them with that tree up ahead, but I can't, otherwise the Demeter cabin won't have a garden anymore.

Suddenly, two boys and two girls appear out of thin air.

"We are the elements, and we are here to assist you in the upcoming war", they recite in unison.

The guy with the sky blue and white cloak stands up. "I'm Air, I control everything in air, I can make random rainstorms happen. If I'm lucky they can blow up a whole entire planet. My main weapon is my bow and arrow, called Thunder, and do not touch it. Otherwise you will disintegrate and your friends will have a hard time getting you back", Air introduces, his sky blue eyes looking at the girl with brown hair.

The girl with brown hair and a orange-red cloak stands up. "I'm Fire, I control everything in fire, I am the most powerful. If you want to challenge me to a duel, look at your fellow god Ares right here. He just got knocked out in 5 seconds, that's bad. My record is 0.0001th of a second for beating anything in a duel. My dagger is named Blaze, touch it, and you will become ashes", Fire yawns. I shiver, and I wish I could have her to help me chase away those Ares spawn.

The one with the brown and black cloak stood up. "I'm Earth, I am immune to anything Gaea does. I can control weapons, and I can make my spear, Golden Point, turn against you. Not a very creative name, right? Well, don't use it, you will end up dead, do you get the Golden Point?" Earth cackled, obviously thinking the pun was funny.

And finally, the girl with the navy blue and sea green cloak introduced herself.

"I'm Water, nice to meet you. I can draw water from the air, I can make one's body stop working, I can also make Tsunamis over 100 feet high. My powers are the worst. As you already know, do NOT even try thinking of using River. She is powerful herself, River the sword can shock you", the last girl says.

Upcoming war? Annabeth, Percy, Chiron, the Seven, you gotta hear this...


	13. Quests Arising

**I have decided to set the wording to one tense- present tense. Sorry, it's just so confusing! I read the Hidden Oracle, and I'll just say this is a different ending to the Blood of Olympus, there are a lot more demigods. I also figured out I had a lot of sentences that didn't make sense... I think you can guess what they mean. Sorry... we're just so busy, end of the year, that stuff. I will make this story at least 50 chapters long, I can work on it during the summer. Feel free to give constructive criticism. No cussing, though. Even though I cuss. -athenasowl**

 **PS, did you actually read the whole author's note? Remember, I don't own anything... except for the plot.**

 **And sorry for not adding chapters! I will update immediately! 3 chapters per update. I swear on the River Styx (thunder boooooooms in real life LOL) and nah nah nah now you see why it's T rated! Mwah... mwahh... haaa... haa... haaaaa... tra la la it's a emotional chapter! WHOOHOOO**

* * *

I run as fast as I can, after scribbling the event in my "Important Notebook". After going to the Big House, I slow down and look for Chiron. A knocking sound vibrates from the wood behind me. I turn to find the Centaur looking grimly at me. I spill the beans. "Chiron-new-war-Percy-Annabeth..." I trail off and sway slightly.

"Layla, what do you mean?" Chiron asks.

"I SAID, WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A NEW WAR!" I shout, turning red.

"Oh. I have heard 5 demigods tell me that. One was Percy, another two were your cabin mates, another is a Athena girl, and the last is a Hecate boy. You just missed the presentation. We have campers on alert, the older ones taking border areas from curfew to 12:00. Then the satyrs and one of the new elements take alert for 12:01 to 3:00, and then I just stay awake and prepare for war and announcements after that ," Chiron adds.

I sigh with relief, and drag myself back to the Demeter cabin, and rest for a while. Then I jump up! The camp needs me! I run over to Percy and I start panting. "Percy- cloaks- people- wavy black hair-"

"Calm yourself down, Layla," Percy orders. When I was younger, a demigod named Annabeth had brought me to camp. Or maybe it was her friend. I don't know. Anyways, I followed Annabeth (or Annabeth's friend) and eventually met Percy who was like a big brother to me. Ever since when I met him, he's always ask me what was wrong.

"I saw people in cloaks float past me... and they literally introduced themselves as Air, Fire, Earth, and Water. One of them has black wavy hair... and her hair color is the same as yours! She's also wearing sea-green..."

"Oh, that's my sister, older by a second. She's trained with Chaos and Hades and she's really powerful," Percy says casually.

"B-b-but you're in a war!" I add.

"We're going to live through it, my sister and her crew are going to help us survive," says Percy, a grim mood settling over both of us.

* * *

"Hey! Air-head-" Earth shouts. "We've got our own cabin, everything was awesome-"

"Everything was not awesome. I was the one that was picked on. Air and Wind powers? Wow. So old fashioned. Now Jason Grace is my rival. And the problem is, I look almost exactly like him," Air says with an unhappy tone.

Fire nudges me. "It's either being called an air-head, or getting picked on," she murmurs. Fire is, underneath all of the ferocity, a overprotective person for her friends. I smile slightly, Fire doesn't normally have this personality.

"Umm... Fire? It's time to be fiery!" I whisper, nudging her side. This only leads to... chaos... (with a semi capital c)

Fire jumps out, strides toward both boys, and coughs twice. "Boys! Stop this ridiculous fighting! How come Water and I can get along perfectly well and you two can't? That's a shame. I guess you two will have to do it the hard way. To the arena!"

Both boys suddenly freeze, and shake their heads. "Nooooooooo!" Air screams, then he stomps off to his room.

Earth and Fire sigh, and I pull out my phone. Caught that last part...

Earth suddenly freezes again and takes a rock and smashes it against my phone. I sigh. "I'm not going to edit the video like Fire did with you and Air," I grin, showing off my kinda-white-but-not-pearly-but-still-pretty-shiny teeth.

I can hear Air moaning from his room. "Ummmmmmm... hey... just saying... Fire... don't go and videotape me... or photoshop it!" I quickly say, then I go to Air's room. He's pounding on his pillow and apparently, to normal humans, can't breathe. But he can. Because he's Air! Obviously.

I slowly open the door, tiptoeing in. "Goo awaayyy Earth!" he mumbles. I shake my head, knowing EXACTLY what is going to happen next.

"No, Air, it's me, Andromeda," I say. Air turns around so that one eye is still staring into the pillow, the other is looking at me. Air looks around for a moment, locks the doors, and then sighs. I sigh too in my brain, not a dreamy sigh, but a tired sigh.

Air looks at me with one blue puffy red eye.

This is bad news.

* * *

"Just ignore Earth! Gosh Air, stop being so sensitive. You can be strong! You can stand up! Just deal through the torture and do what's better! Stop being jealous! I hate this mood!" I lash out boredly.

Air sniffles, and I feel water droplets around both of us tense. This is bad, this is bad, very bad... good thing I soundproofed the room.

"But I can't..." Air says, collasping on his pillow. I guess that new tears leak out... I really don't like this... but I had to...

"Look, Air. I believe in you. And I do. Stand up. Look at me, (which was really funny, since he _is_ 6 inches taller than I am) I know you can do it. AIRRRR!" I shout, as the air-head turns back into his pillow, a lot more interested in it than it than me.

"AIIIRRR!" I scream, getting frustrated. "Clean yourself up."

I lean forward and do the hated.

I kiss his forehead.

Air leaps up and rushes to the bathroom, looks a lot more better, and quickly exits the room.

* * *

Going to my own room, which felt a lot more better than sitting on clouds (hey, d'ya know what clouds are made of!?) I sit down and pick up my black notebook.

And I write:

"Today I also managed to not freak out when kissing Air on the forehead. I hate doing that! He sorta likes me and... I don't return the feelings. Fire sends me to do all the dirty work."

Fire knocks at our door. Apparently there are 2 rooms, since boys and girls are NOT allowed to sleep in a room (ahem, not too dirty) and Air and Earth are disasters, Earth sleeps on the couch and Fire bunches with me. Two beds, for those of you with dirty minds. I know.

"New announcement- Quests Arising. One of us is sent to do patrolling duty. That's me. Now you don't look into-"

I walk over to the desk we share, pull the lock off her safe cabinet, and look at her camera then smash it on the floor. Fire snorts.

"I don't have it in only one place, Andro!" she grins.

I don't even attempt to grab her phone.

* * *

 **Too long... aghhh...**

 **Long chapters I guess.**


End file.
